By the Wand
by DreamLand156
Summary: For Draco Malfoy, love is a hard thing to come by. But when Aphrodite and her siblings move to Hogwarts, Draco is drawn to her. But is it his heart talking to him, or the fact that this young witch is more powerful then Harry Potter himself.


** In the world of witchcraft and wizardry there are many different forms of magic. Dark magic, and the magic you learn every day in the world of Hogwarts, but the form of magic that is soon forgotten is the magic of love. Not many people experience true love, though they may think they have. This is the story about a family of 5 extraordinary people, who were able to not only master the magic of love, but also the magic that is so strong, it makes death eaters quake in their shoes. **

**Dumbledore didn't know how to react to the owl that he had just received, it was almost frightening in some ways. The five D'Aubigne children had been moved from there home in France, and were in need of a new school to attend. He had received the urgent owl only minuets before, and it was looking for a quick response, with the school year drawing near. Albus did only the right thing and sent the owl back to the children's guardians, knowing that the new additions to the school had been a well decided choice. But the only catch, Hogwarts would be in for something it had never experienced in all its years of existence. **

**The great hall bustled with excitement as the last of the first year students were sorted into their houses. Dumbledore stood once again that night and the hall quieted down quickly. **

" **I would not like to make an announcement." he waited until everyone's eyes were locked on him.**

" **you have all herd of witches and wizards who can perform magic without a wand, sometimes even without spells. Hogwarts has been given the opportunity to house five of these students, who have come straight from France. So I would like to introduce you to them, and I hope you welcome them with open arms and open minds."**

**The great hall doors opened and five people walked in. Four girls and one boy, all ranging in age. They all made they're way up to stand in front of the student population, by they're new head master. **

" **I would like to introduce the D' Aubigne witches, and wizard. They have come here to learn more about our ways, and help us in trying times."**

**Dumbledore placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.**

" **This is Jerico D'Aubigne, the youngest of his family, and a first year. He has been sorted into the Gryffindor house."**

**The Gryffindor table cheered, as the young dark haired boy made it to the table. excited to have a powerful wizard, like Harry Potter in their presence. **

" **I would next like to introduce his sister Demiter, a third year, sorted into Ravenclaw."**

**There was cheering from the Ravenclaw table, as the tiny brunette made her way.**

" **next we can welcome Athena to the house of Gryffindor as a fourth year."**

**A roar of applause erupted from the table as they welcomed their second D'Aubigne sibling into their family. So far Dumbledore was pleased with the reaction of the houses with the new students, but his anxiety grew as the eldest daughters turn approached. **

" **and now for our last two, I would like to welcome Artemis into the house of Ravenclaw as a sixth year." The redhead made her way to the table to sit with her younger sister as people clapped for her. You could feel the tension in the air while everyone waited for the results of the last girl standing. He beauty was beyond remarkable, she looked nothing like her other siblings, her light blond hair, looking almost white in the great halls lighting, and her light blue eyes that could pierce into anyone's soul, and her tiny form stood next to the headmasters, waiting for him to continue. **

" **Lastly I would like you all to welcome our next remarkable student, Aphrodite D'Aubigne, who will be joining the Slytherin house as a seventh yeah." **

**The Slytherin house boomed with applause as they to gained someone powerful, and yet Draco Malfoy couldn't figure out why she would be placed in his house, none of her other siblings were, and there was something about her that wasn't like the rest of the women he had to interact with on a daily basis. **

** Aphrodite sighed as she followed her roommates back to the dungeons hallways. She really had wished the headmaster hadn't placed them in their houses so publicly, it really wasn't necessary. They were just normal people trying to fit into a wizarding world they had only read about in books. Back in America no one had used wands for magic, but when her mother and father were murdered and she and the others were shipped to France, she learned differently. Aphrodite went up to her room and got ready for bed, dreading tomorrow and what was to come. **


End file.
